wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elegy 2.4: Hukutav'di'ajji Ar
Hukutav'di'ajji Ar - "First Steps" HOOK: The Pack makes its first raid on a Border Worlds trade convoy. (Plot, Act I) Mission Prologue Scene One Stella Lee walked into the office of Halas Hodge, Chancellor of the Border Worlds Council, and hid her immediate contempt for # Governor Lee meets with Hodge, who refuses to let Lee send Confederation forces into Border Worlds territory in order to hunt Bloodeye - it's a UBW concern, so the UBW should handle it. I may need to do a little bit of setup here for future chapters. Scene Two # Efforts are underway to make Demon's Eye sustainable. B'de, Irgu, Gux'a P'nt and Bloodeye look at the abandoned stopes and determine that the 'roid is viable for converting into habitable space. Scene Three # Oth ko Sal reports a food convoy in Valgard heading towards Bifrost. Decision is made to go after it, since food is still in somewhat short supply at Demon's Eye. Mission setup. Mission Details Encounter One Intro hook Setup: The GM should read the following text aloud: Blah blah blah... Problems: : Critical Success, Success, Fail, Botch Results: Mission Epilogue # Bloodeye confronts Najekh over the convoy - he knew the Crimson Claws were going to jump it, and now Bloodeye's group has come into conflict with the Crimson Claws. Last thing they needed right then was to make an enemy of other Kilrathi. Najekh will deny foreknowledge, but will not refute it. Notes I'm leaning instead towards making this a raid on a specific ship for a specific reason. I've pretty well settled on a Drayman-II-class transport. Target is therefore Landreich, Bronte Corporation or the Jezebels - Bronte it is. Their escorts will be Gladii and Stilettos. Bifrost is the system. It opens up several interesting possibilities...especially if I can figure out where exactly it was going. KAC and the Claws are both possible adversaries, and the Claws are wanted. #Guardian: Get to Bifrost. Once there, locate convoy and pick a target. Once escorts are driven off, players will be required to board the target transport. Cops here if any. #RPG Challenge: Getting aboard. #Red Herring: Players head for the cargo bay before going to the bridge. they get sealed off or something, could get flushed into space here. #Climax: A running firefight to the bridge. Take over the ship, then get the cargo. #Twist: The Claws show up and want the cargo. Could be a chance for another fight here... ---- :ITALICS is information designed for the players, which the GM can read aloud or paraphrase as appropriate. :UNDERLINE text contains information specifically meant for the GM; this information in general should remain confidential unless and until it becomes relevant to the players. :PLAIN TEXT acts as a guide for the GM so that they may know what is intended to happen with each of the various encounters. *B: Bloodeye - Bloodeye is the leader and planner. *GP: Gux'a P'nt/XO - Gux'a P'nt (Arrah Sutaghi) has legitimate access to the ship, and also has access to the command codes. *T: Thrakyaga/Quartermaster - Thrakyaga (Uzik Qarg) is there for muscle. *KN: Knav'qith/Ship's Pilot - Knav'qith (Knav'qith dai Knavska, knows about Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani), the "catborg" is a skilled fighter and capital ship pilot. He's never tried to fly anything as big as a cruiser before, however... *KK: Ku'a K'le/Negotiator - Ku'a K'le (Kor laq Stra'a) is there at Gux'a P'nt's invitation; he's a skilled stalker, which is of precious little use on a capital ship. Gux'a P'nt was actually more interested in having Mo (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Kor's wife and a skilled healer - on the crew. *KC: K'chodyapaki/Navigator - K'chodyapaki ("Kal" Dakut'he Ki'ra) is another cat with capital ship piloting experience, though he wasn't cut out for front-line duty; he has, however, been assigned to transport ships and is skilled at navigating craft as large as a cruiser. *BD: B'de/Engineer - B'de (Oth nar Qith'rakar, friends with Knav'qith) is a very talented mechanic, having served on ships of the Hakaga-class during his career. *N: Nagkilin/Pirate - Nagkilin (Eldorin Kur'u'tak) is the resident expert, a Cat who has been a pirate his entire life and knows what's involved in capturing a capital ship. *L: Le'a'he/Warrior Bard - Le'a'he (Hakiratakav Dairasakdu, friends with Dakut'he Ki'ra) is K'chodyapaki's friend and an experienced fighter. *I: Irgu/Machinist (Yuharga ko Da'a Vimaksrani) - on board Ni'rakh when the group arrives to steal the ship, joins up to save his skin (he's being hunted) but quickly proves his worth. Ultimately becomes group's chief tech. Libertine. *J: Najekh/Scout (Oth ko Sal) - captive aboard Demon's Eye base, plots revenge against ko Thrakhaxal for it. Violent. *D: Dya'a'ji/Infiltrator (Gartha'in Sihkag) - shows up to help the group dispatch a group of Terrans guards while they're trying to steal the ship, asks to join the group with an offer of food. A ninja. *M: Mo/Doctor (Sa'ki lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's lair-mate, aboard shuttle, asked to join group, agrees on condition that Bloodeye train her son, become's group's medic. Scathing. *QO: Qith'rakoth/Scholar (Garmasdrish lak B'yaga) - Ku'a K'le's son, aboard shuttle, begins training with Bloodeye. *NB: Naj'bakdor/Pilot (Sivar'havuz Ki'ra) - joins group rather than shoots them down. A joker. *QL: Qith'raklerx/Priest (Mer B'a jaq Shintahr) - aboard shuttle, friend of Thrakyaga, a priestess of Sivar ultimately convinces Bloodeye to try to build a new society for Kilrathi people. Delusional. *BH: B'Harg/Red Shirt (Yurakh'hra Sa'guk) - generic character there for extra muscle. Disposable. Varying personality as situation requires. ---- [[Elegy_Chapter_Three:_Vu%27sa%27guk|NEXT: 3.0 Act Two - Vu'sa'guk]] [[Elegy_2.3:_Bharg%27Yi%27nargrast%27hra|PREVIOUS: 2.3 Bharg'Yi'nargrast'hra]] TOP ---- Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns Category:Elegy Category:Part 1: Elegy Campaign